1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) display device and a driving method thereof, in particular, to a display device capable of providing a 2D display mode, a portrait 3D display mode and a landscape 3D display mode, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently 3D display technologies may be approximately categorized into auto-stereoscopic technologies allowing a viewer to directly view with naked eyes and stereoscopic technologies requiring the viewer to wear specially designed glasses. The working principle of auto-stereoscopic 3D display is mainly to utilize a fixed barrier to control images received by left and right eyes of the viewer. According to the visual characteristics of human eyes, when the left and right eyes respectively view two images having the same image content but different parallaxes, the human eyes will superpose the two images and perceive a 3D image. The working principle of stereoscopic 3D display is mainly to utilize a display device to display left-eye and right-eye frames, and enable left and right eyes to respectively view the left-eye and right-eye frames through selection of head-mounted glasses, so as to form a 3D impression.
Moreover, currently, many display devices are capable of providing a portrait display mode and a landscape display mode. However, the display devices capable of providing the portrait display mode and the landscape display mode are currently mostly implemented in 2D display devices. With the development of 3D display devices, 3D display devices capable of providing a portrait 3D display mode and a landscape 3D display mode are being actively developed.